


Without You Everything Tastes Better

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 450+ pounds, Fat Sebastian, Fatlock, M/M, Massive Weight Gain, Mentions of Suicide, Weight Gain, it's usual mormor stuff they're not nice people, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Received at fatlock.tumblr.com: </p><p>Anonymous said: Fic Prompt: (HLV Spoilers) Jim returns to find Sebastian has really let himself go(450+ lbs maybe?) while he thought his boss was dead. Jim's reaction isn't as negative as Sebastian imagined. Many thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You Everything Tastes Better

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" 

It felt like it was a message directed just to him. He stared at the television, ice cream melting down his arm as the cone spread out. 

"You. Fucking. Cunt." 

On the screen, the image winked at him. 

———-

You have 58 missed calls. 

And not one voice mail. Sebastian stared at the phone, heaved himself to his feet and went to answer the door. “I wondered how long it would take you to come find me.” 

He was trim as ever, dark hair slicked back, suit pressed. There were dark circles under his eyes, but not so it detracted from his look. And you couldn’t really tell when he opened his eyes wider and wider. 

"What the fucking hell?" Jim’s hand lashed out, slapping the huge gut Sebastian had grown. Two years of comfort eating, binge eating, losing everything and not caring, willing to eat himself to death because he couldn’t bear to copy Jim and put a gun in his mouth. So he put a fork. A spoon. 

"I didn’t have anything to do," he said, defensive and accusing at the same time. 

Jim laughed, reaching both hands out to grab the thick love handles his sniper now sported. “God, I’m just the fucking end of you, aren’t I? I DESTROYED you!” 

Seb let his fat belly press into Jim’s trim one, mouth dry. “Going to get rid of me now?” 

Jim’s fingers dug into his fat. “I have to keep the proof, don’t I?”


End file.
